dragonheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhonu
Rhonu is the lover of Gareth, and one of the main protagonists of Dragonheart 3: The Sorcerer's Curse. Biography ''Dragonheart 3: The Sorcerer's Curse Rhonu is a Celtic woman whose mother was hanged and killed by a sorcerer named Brude. It is also said that, like Rhonu's mother, several other people who resisted Brude's tyranny were killed. A resistance to exact revenge on the sorcerer was later formed when Rhonu knows to Gareth a squire who worked to become knight was saved by a dragon named Drago after the servants of Brude to throw to him an arrow but Rhonu although believed that Gareth is a gentleman no i trusted Gareth very much because Gareth's realm of doors always remained closed to prevent anyone from entering, but still decided to trust him and help Gareth and Drago to rescue the dragon eggs that Drago brought to be friends of the humanity with the fact that later Drago helped them to defeat to was in vain because Drago could not even approach Brude by a curse of slavery that I throw at the dragon, in which when the full moon Drago would be enslaved byhe kingdom and Rhonu discovers that Gareth never was gentleman, was about to shoot an arrow to him but Lorne stopped it after Lorne was to be seen by Sir Horsa and the archers of the wall, Gareth offered the eggs of dragons to allow them to enter but immediately upon entering, Sir Horsa left them tied for the night to see how Brude's army arrives along with Drago now under his control, as soon as Lorne manages to change the position that had Gareth Who was chained to him for Gareth to free Rhonu. Rhonu was annoyed to see how much they risked to get to the kingdom, saying that the best thing to do is to use his arrow to cross the heart of Gareth and Drago, then the Celtic army arrives, Rhonu reveals that they lost Drago saying that he only brought them to a trap but the army did not care about that and decided to fight against Brude's army, during the battle Rhonu fights against Brude in which he manages to kill him with an arrow in which he kept especially for him but is unfortunately fatally wounded, by the time the battle is over, Rhonu is taken care of by Gareth who defeated Sir Horsa who followed the knight's code by freeing Drago from Brude's control, when Rhonu died, Gareth used one of the dragon eggs allowing that the dragon shared its heart with Rhonu, saving her life. After that, Rhonu became the queen of Britannia and became the wife of King Gareth, Both reigned in peace, opening the doors for all who wished to enter the kingdom, while the dragon that saved Rhonu's life was already born of its egg. Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire'' Rhonu does not appear physically in this film but in a memory of Drago as he tells Rhonu's grandson Edric about his father Walter's childhood. It's revealed that Walter was Gareth and Rhonu's son, and although Gareth loved his son, he did not have much time for him because of his tasks as king of the kingdom. Rhonu was the one who spent time with their son for a long time while the king was busy. However, when the dragon that previously saved Rhonu's life died after being tragically struck by lightning, Rhonu passed away as well, leaving the devastated Walter to leave the kingdom and his throne. Soon Gareth and Rhonu's thrones would be inherited by their twin grandchildren Edric and Mehgan. Personality Rhonu is a feisty, altruistic, honorable, wise, and stubborn soul who fights for freedom and peace. Abilities Category:Film Characters Category:Dragonheart Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Deceased